Une vie perdue
by Izabel65
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux entre House et Cuddy, ils sont sur le point de se marier. Mais House s'effondre dans le bureau de Cuddy, victime d'un malaise cardiaque.....pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une autre fiction....l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir lu le titre du dernier épisode de la saison 6 " House's son"...vrai ou faux spoiler? mystère!!! En tout cas il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour que mon imagination se mette en marche.

Bonne lesture à tous et comme toujours vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

* * *

**Une vie perdue**

_Lisa Cuddy était heureuse, rien n'aurait pu perturber une si belle journée. Confortablement installée sur le canapé de son bureau, elle admirait le solitaire qui ornait sa main. Enfin il avait sauté le pas et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'elle partageait la vie de Gregory House. Et, à sa plus grande surprise leur relation fonctionnait bien. _

_Après l'épisode Lucas, une énorme erreur, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Wilson avait eu raison, comme toujours, le séjour de Greg en hôpital psychiatrique l'avait changé. Pas complètement, heureusement, mais son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle et de Rachel s'était amélioré. Il s'avérait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui chaque jour, que dans leur relation il était tendre et attentionné._

_C'est pourquoi, elle fut totalement stupéfaite quand il entra brusquement dans son bureau, claquant violemment la porte pour la fermer. Il avait l'air furieux, il s'avança et se planta devant elle. Il tremblait de rage, et il tenait une feuille dans sa main droite, qu'il brandissait alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus._

House _ **JE CROYAIS POUVOIR TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA !**

_Lisa se leva devant autant d'hostilité, de quoi parlait-il ? _

House _ **COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT** !

Cuddy _ Mais…de quoi tu parles ?

House _(lui donnant la feuille)_ **_ JE TE PARLE DE MON FILS ! DE L'ENFANT QUE TU AS ABANDONNE !**

_Ces derniers mots furent comme des poignards qu'on lui aurait enfoncé dans le cœur, les yeux embués par les larmes, les mains tremblantes, elle regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille. Elle porta la main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, vide de toute énergie. Elle n'osait pas regarder House, dans sa main se trouvait la preuve de sa culpabilité, c'était la photocopie d'une très vieille lettre._

_Elle sursauta lorsque House parla de nouveau, sa voix était froide, emplie de colère, peut-être de haine._

_House _ _**Il y a tellement de choses qui prennent un autre sens maintenant….Je pars Lisa…Je te quitte, je quitte l'hôpital et même cette ville**_._

Lisa _ Je…

House _ **Ferme-là ! Tu n'es qu'une…qu'une….une….**

_House ne fut pas capable de terminer sa phrase, l'air vint à lui manquer, il sentit son bras gauche s'engourdir. Il porta sa main droite à son cœur, alors que sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait être écrasée. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'air paniqué de Cuddy avant de s'effondrer, inconscient. _

_Cuddy appela tout de suite de l'aide et House fut transporté directement en cardiologie. Wilson qui se trouvait en consultations fut un des premiers surpris lorsqu'il la vit sortir de son bureau paniquée et en pleurs. _

_En ami fidèle, il était resté prêt de Lisa se méprenant sur les raisons de son état. Il allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé, lorsque le cardiologue arriva. _

Dr Manning _ L'état du Dr House est stable, je l'ai mis sous bétabloquants. Les examens préliminaires montrent une tachycardie sinusale, causée par une très forte émotion ou un énorme stress.

Wilson _ Et son arrêt cardiaque ?

Dr Manning _ Une des conséquences de cette arythmie. Je lui ferai des examens plus approfondis demain.

Cuddy _ Il est réveillé ?

Dr Manning _ Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir, tous les deux, mais pas longtemps.

Cuddy _ Très bien, merci Dr Manning.

_House était encore un peu groggy lorsqu'il vit Wilson entrer dans sa chambre, suivi par…Lisa. Sa réaction fut immédiate en la voyant._

House _ **Sors de cette chambre, tout de suite**.

Wilson _ Bien…je vous laisse. _Rétorqua-t-il surpris _

House _ Non pas toi….**ELLE.**

_Wilson marqua un temps d'arrêt, le ton que venait d'employer son ami était dur et froid. Il vit Cuddy le fixer d'un air désolé et éclater en sanglots avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre. Que se passait-il ? Il venait de la demander en mariage et là il l'a rejetait, assez méchamment. Il avait l'air tellement en colère._

Wilson _ Comment te sens-tu ?

House _ Ca va, _répondit-il laconique._

Wilson _(montrant la porte du menton)_ _ Moi je dirais que non.

House _ Elle m'a…Je viens de découvrir que ma vie aurait pu être si différente, voire….heureuse.

Wilson _ C'est pas le cas ? Vous allez vous marier, non ?

House _ Non, jamais…plus maintenant…elle….

_Alors Wilson vit une chose incroyable, House se mit à pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis que Stacy l'avait quitté. C'est alors que le jeune médecin qui faisait son internat dans le service de House entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Il s'approcha de House et à la surprise de Wilson, lui posa une main sur l'épaule en demandant._

Etudiant _ Tu vas bien, Greg ?

House _ Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, _le rassura-t-il et se tournant vers Wilson_, Jimmy je te présente mon fils Gregory.

Wilson _ Hein !? Quoi ? Ton…fils ?

House _ Oui, celui dont la **mère**, _il avait craché ce mot_, s'est octroyée le droit de me priver d'être père en l'abandonnant.

_Wilson était sous le coup de la surprise, il venait de comprendre QUI était la mère. Voilà qui expliquait bien des attitudes. Il examina le jeune homme plus intensément, il avait les cheveux bruns comme sa mère, le regard était presque identique mais, pour le reste s'était son père._

Grégory _ Que s'est-il passé ? Tu …as reconnu l'écriture de la lettre, c'est ça ?

House _ Oui, je sais qui est ta….

Wilson _ Vous en parlerez plus tard, venez Gregory, il faut le laisser se reposer.

Grégory _ Vous avez raison Dr Wilson, à plus tard Greg.

House _ Oui, à plus tard.

_House les regarda sortir, il savait que Wilson, bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris qui était la mère, ne dirait rien à son fils. Il lui dirait lui- même, s'il voulait toujours le savoir. Epuisé, il s'endormit._

_Wilson quant à lui, amena le jeune homme dans son bureau. Il invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa, prenant place à ses côté. Le regardant l'air dubitatif._

Wilson _ Comme ça vous êtes le fils de House_. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée._

Grégory _ Oui, je ne l'ai découvert moi-même qu'il n'y a quelques mois.

Wilson _ Comment ?

Grégory _ C'est une longue histoire.

Wilson _ Et nous avons tout notre temps, je vous écoute.

_Brenda avait vu revenir la doyenne et directrice de l'hôpital en larmes. Elle lui lança « je ne suis là pour personne » avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle ramassa la photocopie et la serrant contre sa poitrine, elle se lova sur son canapé et pleura. Le destin venait d'égaliser le score, lui faisant payer très cher un choix difficile qu'elle avait fait seule vingt trois ans plus tôt. _


	2. Chapter 2

_***Flash back, 23 ans plus tôt***_

_On le lui avait pris tout de suite, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de l'embrasser. Apercevant juste sa petite tête recouverte d'une touffe de cheveux bruns. Et l'infirmière était partie emportant avec elle son enfant. La salle d'accouchement lui avait paru si froide à ce moment là._

_Une femme des services sociaux était venue la voir dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait confirmé que, oui, elle renonçait à ses droits de mère sur l'enfant. Elle n'avait obtenue que deux choses pour son fils, qu'il porte le même prénom que son père et qu'à ses vingt et un ans on lui donne la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire. La femme lui assura que cela serait fait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille-mère abandonnait son enfant. Ce genre de demande était courante de la part de celles-ci, seuls les noms devaient rester inconnus._

_***Fin du flash back***_

_Durant vingt trois ans, elle avait vécu avec ce secret enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire. Pour ressurgir de manière récurrente lorsqu'elle décida d'avoir enfin la seule chose qui lui manquait…un enfant. Sans succès, comme une vengeance du destin. Puis Rachel était arrivée dans sa vie, lui apportant ce bonheur dont elle avait été privée. Bonheur qu'elle partageait encore jusqu'à ce matin avec Greg. _

_Que lui avait-il dit déjà __« vous pouvez rentrer allaiter la petite bâtarde qui vous permet de vous sentir mieux dans votre peau. »__son cœur de mère se serra, ces mots prenaient tout leur sens en cet instant._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle plia soigneusement la feuille et la mit dans son sac. Ainsi qu'un cadre qui ornait son bureau, ils y étaient tous les trois…à quoi bon le garder ? _

_Ensuite prenant sa trousse de maquillage, elle alla dans la salle d'eau. Mais, en se regardant dans la glace, elle sut que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Elle essaya malgré tout de camoufler son aspect._

_Il était presque deux heures, elle enfila sa veste, prit son sac et quitta son bureau. En passant devant Brenda elle l'informa qu'elle prenait sa journée et partit. L'infirmière chef se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Le Dr Cuddy était arrivé souriante et à peine trois heures plus tard tout avait basculé. _

_Il y avait eu l'entrée fulgurante de House dans son bureau. Les hurlements de ce dernier, le silence puis d'autres cris, ceux de la directrice. House réanimé dans son bureau et transporté en cardiologie. Elle, revenant en pleurs une heure plus tard. Elle, s'enfermant dans son bureau et partant les yeux rougis et les paupières gonflées par les pleurs._

_Lisa arriva enfin chez elle, remercia la nounou qui fut ravie de partir plus tôt pour une fois. Lisa posa ses affaires et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la couvrit de caresses et de baisers, que la petite bientôt âgée de deux ans lui rendit, trop contente que sa maman soit à la maison._

_Dans le même temps Wilson écoutait le récit de Gregory. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que le jeune homme devant lui, était le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Ses parents adoptifs lui avaient dit très tôt qu'il avait été adopté à sa naissance. Mais, à ses 21 ans, il avait eu la visite d'une personne de l'assistance publique qui lui avait remis une lettre au papier jauni par le temps._

_Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur ses vrais parents mais sans succès, cette lettre lui avait fourni une première piste. Il l'avait lu avec beaucoup de curiosité, découvrant l'écriture de sa mère, nette, précise, fine. Ses parents l'avaient encouragé dans ses recherches, comprenant parfaitement son besoin de connaître ses origines. Seulement ils étaient décédés un an plus tard dans un accident d'avion. Jamais ils ne sauraient qu'il avait réussi. _

_Donc tout en poursuivant ses études de médecine, il avait continué ses investigations pour finir par découvrir que son père pourrait être le célèbre Gregory House. Venant d'obtenir son diplôme de médecine, il avait fait une demande pour faire son internat au Princeton Plainsboro._

Wilson _ Vous avez été le trouver et vous lui avez dit « coucou, je suis ton fils » ?

Grégory _ Non, il m'a fallu plus de temps. Tout s'est mis en place début septembre quand je suis venu voir la Directrice, le Dr Cuddy, pour ma demande d'internat.

Wilson _ Je vois, c'était il y a trois mois. Mais, il manque quelques détails, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que House pouvait être votre père ?

Grégory _ Les détails vont venir avec la suite de l'histoire….Mais s'il-vous-plaît Dr Wilson, tutoyez moi, c'est peut-être idiot mais comme vous êtes le meilleur ami de mon père, ça me gêne que vous me vouvoyez.

Wilson _ D'accord, comme tu veux.

Grégory _ Merci

_***Trois mois plut tôt ***_

_Gregory Thomson arriva en avance à son rendez-vous avec la directrice du Princeton Plainsboro. Brenda le fit asseoir en attendant. C'est alors qu'il le vit entrer, il était plus impressionnant que sur les photos qui accompagnaient les rares articles qu'il publiait. Il le vit jeter un regard rapide vers le bureau de Lisa Cuddy, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur en souriant._

_A l'heure prévue, Brenda lui dit que le Dr Cuddy allait le recevoir. Après quelques (les) présentations d'usage et après avoir parcouru son dossier, Cuddy regarda le jeune homme en souriant._

Cuddy _ Vous avez un dossier impressionnant Dr Thomson. Vos professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous, malgré « un caractère indépendant qu'il maîtrise parfaitement » _cita-t-elle._

Thomson _ Ce qui m'a valu plusieurs rappels à l'ordre, _avoua-t-il gêné_.

Cuddy _ Vous êtes aussi le plus jeune interne que je connaisse, vous avez …trois ans d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomson _ En effet, j'ai sauté une classe dans chaque cycle, primaire, collège et lycée.

Cuddy _ J'avais moi-même deux ans d'avance. Maintenant pourrais-je savoir dans quel service vous aimeriez postuler

Thomson _ Les maladies infectieuses, j'aimerais vraiment travailler avec le Dr House. _Répondit-il avec enthousiasme._

_Il fut surpris de voir la doyenne rire de bon cœur, elle le fixa et lui dit avec un grand sourire._

Cuddy _ Vous êtes soit fou, soit très courageux, deux qualités nécessaire pour travailler avec Le Dr House. Tout le monde l'évite comme la peste en général….C'est d'accord, remplissez votre demande, je la validerai…il va être enchanté.

Thomson _ Merci Dr Cuddy, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir faire mon internat dans votre hôpital.

Cuddy _ Bienvenu parmi nous Dr Thomson. Je pense que le temps de faire tous les papiers administratifs, vous pourrez commencer dans une petite semaine.

Thomson _ Parfait, cela me permettra de terminer mon installation. Encore merci et au revoir Dr Cuddy.

_Il se leva et sortit du bureau heureux, il allait pouvoir mieux le connaître. Enfin il saurait bientôt si, oui ou non, le Dr Gregory House était son père biologique. Cuddy l'avait regardé partir avec le sourire. Ce jeune médecin était vraiment enthousiaste, intelligent et avait un vrai besoin de faire ses preuves. Il ferait un brillant médecin._

_Elle sourit encore plus en imaginant la tête que ferait House quand elle lui annoncerait qu'il allait avoir un interne dans son service. Thomson venait de lui apporter sur un plateau la possibilité de prendre se revanche, et de le faire payer pour toutes les consultations qu'il avait volontairement évité. Après tout cela faisait aussi partie de ses fonctions. Partageant sa vie avec lui depuis maintenant six mois, elle le lui annoncerait ce soir._

_Bien sûr, comme elle s'y attendait, il avait rouspété, mais s'était calmé et avait cédé lorsqu'elle le menaça de lui interdire l'accès aux jumelles. Donc le mercredi 8 septembre 2010, lorsque l'équipe arriva dans la salle de diagnostic, elle fut surprise d'y trouver House en compagnie d'un jeune homme, étudiant apparemment. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'installer que House lança._

House _ Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente Gregory Thomson, et oui c'est un Gregory…faites pas cette tête, il est moins acerbe que moi. Et très certainement presque aussi intelligent, il n'a pas encore 24 ans. Le Dr Thomson est parmi nous pour effectuer son internat. Donc je compte sur vous pour lui montrer toutes les « ficelles du métier »

_Des bonjours et bienvenu parmi nous se firent entendre, le jeune homme y répondit à son tour._

House _ alors Thomson, laissez moi vous présenter l'équipe. Chase, le blondinet qui ressemble à un surfeur australien, parce qu'il est australien et ….peut-être surfer. Evitez de l'énerver, Skippy a une sacrée droite. Ensuite la jolie brune c'est Treize, chasse gardée, pas touche sinon vous allez avoir à faire à l'homme de couleur, Foreman, accessoirement le neurologue de service. Et pour finir Taub, le gnome, ancien plasticien et tombeur de ces dames…et tout ça sans avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique…allez comprendre les femmes !

Au lieu de se sentir gêné, le Dr Thomson riait franchement. La réaction de House fut immédiate quand il vit la mine déconfite de chaque membre de son équipe. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et il regarda Thomson avec satisfaction.

House _(lui tapant sur l'épaule)_ _ Vous plaisez bien ! Vous avez réussi à les vexer tous les quatre. À son équipe, allez les enfants ! Remettez-vous, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se fout de vous, non ?

4


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.

désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

bonne lecture

* * *

_C'est donc sur ces présentations originales que le Dr Gregory Thomson commença son internat au sein du service diagnostic. Non sans s'être involontairement mis ses collègues à dos. Heureusement leur animosité envers lui ne dura pas, il s'entendit tout de suite avec les Dr Hadley et Chase. Au bout d'une semaine le Dr Taub se montra plus avenant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du Dr Foreman._

_Quand au Dr House il paraissait amusé par la situation, amusement qui s'intensifiait quant il s'opposait sans aucun état d'âme aux propositions de l'équipe et, de Foreman en particulier, durant les différentiels. Ponctuant ses remarques par des arguments tout à fait corrects. Seul Foreman prenait très mal les interventions du jeune médecin, à la plus grande joie de House._

_Bien sûr Foreman se vengeait en lui faisant faire des analyses interminables, interroger les patients fouiller, leur domicile. Mais Thomson s'exécutait sans rechigner lui aussi s'amusant de la situation. Et cela lui permettrait plus tard de faire ce qu'il voulait sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Tout le monde ayant l'habitude de le voir des heures durant dans le laboratoire d'analyse._

_Thomson ne perdait pas de vue son objectif principal, et il commença à noter tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les habitudes de House, ce qu'il faisait, qui il voyait. Son seul et unique ami était le Dr Wilson chef du service oncologie. Ensuite venait le Dr Lisa Cuddy la doyenne et directrice de l'hôpital. Mais entre eux il vit tout de suite qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Il ne fut pas dupe devant leurs simulacres de disputes qu'ils avaient en public. Car, lorsqu'ils ne pensaient pas être observé ils échangeaient de tendres sourires._

_C'est par hasard qu'il entendit House dire à Wilson qu'il venait de demander Cuddy en mariage. Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de House, auquel il répondit par un large sourire tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Et il était parti rejoindre l'équipe dans la salle de diagnostic. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que House entra à son tour dans la salle l'appela et lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau._

- J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion Thomson. _Dit-il posant jetant sa tasse son gobelet cartonné de café à la poubelle. _

- Naturellement Dr House, je…

**- Merde ! appelez-moi House ! comme tout le monde !**

- Désolé…c'est que vous…

**- Si vous me dites que c'est par respect par rapport à mon âge, je vous balance du balcon !** …alors Thomson je peux compter sur vous ?

- Oui…House, je ne dirai rien…à part « félicitations »_, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Cela eut pour effet de faire soupirer House d'un air las. Après lui avoir donné l'ordre d'aller faire ses consultations, House quitta son bureau souriant malgré tout. Thomson regarda discrètement dans la grande salle, elle était vide. Il alla jusqu'à la corbeille et récupéra la tasse de café, qu'il plaça dans un sachet en plastique puis dans la poche de sa blouse. Il était temps de savoir, il devait faire des analyses ce soir, une de plus ne le gênerait pas. _

_Il quitta le bureau et alla faire les consultations de House. Levant simplement les épaules en signe d'impuissance quand la doyenne lui demanda pourquoi il avait pris la place de ce dernier. Il la regarda partir admiratif, elle était vraiment magnifique, House avait de la chance._

_Une fois au laboratoire et après avoir lancé les recherches pour leur patient, il démarra le test ADN, non sans une petite appréhension. Et si House n'était pas son père ? Aurait-il le courage de chercher encore ?_

_***à l'instant présent***_

- C'était la semaine dernière…mercredi je crois ?

- Oui et le jeudi soir j'avais confirmation que le House était bien mon père biologique.

- Je pense que même si vous_, se reprenant_, tu t'en doutais, le résultat a dû te chambouler ?

**- J'étais complètement terrorisé !** comment dire à un tel homme que j'étais son fils ?

- Tu l'admires en tant que médecin, ton enthousiasme est flagrant. De plus, et curieusement, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en prendre à toi, comme il s'en prend généralement aux membres de son équipe….

- Qui ne pourrait pas l'admirer, c'est un génie! bon d'accord ses méthodes sont parfois limites, je suis d'accord. Le fait qu'il ne me lance pas régulièrement de pics voudrait dire qu'il m'apprécie ?

- En quelque sorte…mais revenons en à ton histoire, tu lui as dit quand ?

- Hier soir, parce qu'il a fallu que j'arrive d'une part à me calmer et aussi trouver un moment où il serait seul. Car il est soit avec vous, soit avec le Dr Cuddy, sauf les lundis soirs qu'il passe depuis deux mois, dans son ancien appartement.

- Donc hier soir tu t'es présenté chez lui, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête lorsqu'il ta vu sur le pas de sa porte.

- Dire qu'il était surpris n'est pas assez fort je crois.

_***la veille au soir, appartement de House***_

_Grégory Thomson s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement 221B de House. Il descendit de sa Ninja 250R, ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous son poids. Tout en ôtant son casque et ses gants il se dirigea vers l'immeuble. _

_Il y était enfin, mais sa nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter, et s'il le mettait dehors, refusant même de discuter ? Que ferait-il alors ? Insisterait-il, partirait-il ? D'une main tremblante il attrapa la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait placé dans son blouson. Frappa à la porte et attendit. _

_House lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, restant stupéfait devant ce visiteur inattendu. Il le dévisagea un moment hésitant apparemment à lui claquer la porte au nez. Alors il avait brandi la bouteille de bourbon tout en disant d'une seule traite._

- J'ai besoin de vous parler House.

**- Entrez !** _le ton était sec_, c'est le bordel, j'emballe mes affaires.

**- J'espère que vous n'avez rangé tous vos verres !**

- Non, asseyez-vous, _il lui montra le canapé et son ton était plus aimable_.

_House alla chercher deux verres dans la cuisine, pendant que Thomson, posant son casque et la bouteille sur la table basse, prenait place sur le canapé. House revint, prit la bouteille et remplit les deux verres. Il s'assit à son tour se tournant légèrement vers son invité surprise, tout en lui tendant son bourbon._

- Je vous écoute, quoique si c'est à propos de Foreman, vous lui tenez la dragée haute, malgré son acharnement à vous pourrir la vie, et je trouve cela plutôt pas mal de votre part…donc pas de crainte à avoir.

**- Non ! Rien à voir avec le travail ! **C'est…personnel. _Termina-t-il dans un murmure._

- Personnel ?_ interrogea House étonné._

- Vous savez que j'ai été adopté à ma naissance….

- Oui c'est dans votre dossier…vous avez menti ? Vos parents étaient des criminels ?

- Non…Je…**et merde ! **_Lança-t-il en se levant brusquement._

- Calmez-vous et dites moi ce qui vous met dans un tel état.

_Thomson ne répondit pas tout de suite, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit une feuille de papier. House le vit hésiter, puis il remarqua le tremblement dans ses mains et l'inquiétude sur son visage. Sans prononcer un seul mot, lui donna la feuille. Ce dernier la prit avec curiosité._

_Ses jambes étaient en coton, son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit House déplier le papier et lire son contenu. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir et cela l'effrayait un peu. Alors il vit House se mettre à trembler à son tour, lâchant la feuille. Un regard bleu acier totalement incrédule se posa sur lui. Ils se fixèrent, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. _

_Alors il se passa une chose étrange, d'un même mouvement ils vidèrent cul-sec le contenu de leur verre. Ce qui eut pour effet tout à fait imprévisible de les faire rire, un rire nerveux naturellement, mais néanmoins un rire. C'est House qui trouva le courage de parler le premier._

- Mon fil…comment…je…je n'ai jamais su que…_sa voix tremblait d'émotion._

- Il m'a fallu trois ans pour vous trouver…tout ce que j'avais c'était une lettre de ma mère biologique…anonyme, _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard interrogateur de House._

- Ta… votre….mère. pourquoi…elle ne m'a…rien dit ? Qui est-elle ? _demanda-t-il en leur resservant à boire._

- Je n'ai pas trouvé, je pensais que tu…vous reconnaîtriez son écriture. _Répondit-il en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches._ **Merde ! J'ai oublié la lettre !**

- Bon si on se tutoyait, ce serait plus simple non ?

- D'ac...d'accord, merci _dit-il en reprenant un verre._

- Tu m'expliques comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- A mes 21 ans une personne de l'assistance m'a apporté une lettre, me disant qu'elle venait de ma mère biologique. Cela m'aida dans mes recherche j'avais un point de départ. Elle m'expliquait que je portais le même prénom que mon père et qu'elle avait connu à la faculté de médecine du Michigan. Qu'il ne savait rien, que la décision de m'abandonner était sa décision. Elle disait aussi qu'elle l'avait aimé passionnément, mais qu'il était parti sans rien dire. Elle n'a pas trop cherché à le retrouver, pensant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

- Plutôt vague comme explications….

- Oui, mais c'était mieux que rien, je savais que mon père était étudiant en médecine à la faculté du Michigan et qu'il s'appelait Gregory. J'ai basé mes recherche sur la fin de l'année 1985, début 1986. C'est fou le nombre de Gregory qu'il y avait à l'époque !

- Et tu as enfin trouvé le bon Gregory qui venait de se faire virer de sa fac par le doyen.

- Oui, mais mes recherches pour savoir qui aurait pu être ma mère furent plus difficile et jusqu'à présent sans résultat…_dit-il dans un sourire._

- C'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de petites amies à l'époque.

_***A l'instant présent, dans le bureau de Wilson***_

- Et ensuite ? _demanda Wilson de plus en plus curieux._

- On s'est saoulé, on a pris une cuite phénoménale. Je lui ai raconté mon enfance, mes recherches pour le retrouver, mes études, comment j'ai réussi à venir faire mon internat ici, dans cet hôpital.

- Mais la lettre ?

- Et bien ce matin en quittant son appartement, je suis passé chez moi et j'ai pris une des photocopies que j'avais faite et je lui ai apporté.

- Et ?

- Il était dans son bureau, j'y suis allé et je lui ai donné la lettre. Quand il l'a lu il est devenu livide. J'ai même cru qu'il allait faire un malaise, tellement sa respiration était erratique. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il venait de reconnaître l'écriture.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Il ma juste dit de l'attendre, qu'il allait revenir et il est sorti plus qu'énervé du bureau. C'est quand le Dr Hadley a prévenu l'équipe de ce qui venait de lui arriver, que j'ai su pour son attaque.

- Le cardiologue va lui faire passer des tests mais il semblerait que c'est le stress et de trop vives émotions qui ont causé son malaise cardiaque.

- Je vais aller près de lui, _dit-il en se levant_.

- Gregory, si tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir d'accord ?

- Oui, merci.

_Dix minutes plus tard il entrait dans la chambre de son père. Il dormait et le Dr Hadley était à côté de lui._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il se repose, je crois que les médicaments qu'ils lui ont donné, l'ont assommé ?

- Merci, je vais rester près de lui maintenant

- Tu n'es pas obligé. V_oyant son air inquiet_… que se passe-t-il Thomson ?

- C'est mon père. Une longue histoire, j'en parlerai plus tard.

**- House ! House a un fils ! **Mais il n'a…

- Il ne le sait lui-même que depuis hier soir.

_Alors qu'il s'installait près de son père, Treize sortait de la chambre encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle décida de ne rien dire aux autres, après tout il s'agissait de la vie privée de House et de Thomson._

_De son côté James Wilson enfila son imperméable, prit sa sacoche et après avoir fermé son bureau, quitta l'hôpital. Mais il ne rentra pas chez lui, il se rendit directement chez Cuddy. Elle aussi avait besoin de soutien. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il voulait connaître sa version des faits. _

6


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture

* * *

_Wilson eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant de frapper sur le panneau de bois. Mais, il cogna deux coups brefs et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître une Lisa Cuddy à la mine défaite, yeux rougis, paupières gonflées, nez irrité par le frottement des mouchoirs en papier, teint livide. Elle avait noué ses cheveux avec un élastique, portait un vieux pantalon de jogging, un tee-shirt et une chemise, qu'il reconnut pour être une de House._

_Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Wilson sur le pas de sa porte, c'était logique. Après tout il était leur ami à tous les deux. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer._

- J'allais manger….gratin de macaroni, ça vous tente ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en accrochant son imperméable au porte-manteau.

- Bien.

_Elle ne dit rien de plus, se dirigeant dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant. Wilson la suivit inquiet, elle semblait avoir perdu toute énergie. Il resta debout alors qu'elle mettait un couvert de plus. Il s'approcha d'elle en remarquant son léger tremblement. Alors, elle éclata en sanglots en se jetant contre lui. Appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, les mains sur son torse. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter._

- Je…. Je l'ai perdu…. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Laissez-lui le temps d'encaisser…. C'est House

- Non, il n'y aura pas de pardon…. J'ai détruit sa vie…. Celle qu'il…. Que nous aurions pu avoir, dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard désespéré.

- Si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé…. Venez, allons dans le salon.

_Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient assis côte à côte, Wilson tenant une main de Lisa dans les siennes pour l'encourager. Elle essuya ses larmes mais, avant de tout lui raconter, elle demanda._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il a besoin de calme et de repos, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tant mieux…. J'ai eu si peur, quand il s'est effondré…. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils, il ne m'a pas dit le nom de la mère, c'était inutile vu son attitude envers vous.

- Ça fait si longtemps…. J'étais si jeune, seule… et totalement perdue. J'aimerais tellement le voir…. Voir l'homme qu'il est devenu, la seule image que j'ai de mon fils, c'est sa petite tête recouverte d'une touffe de cheveux bruns. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

_Wilson hésita mais, en voyant l'état de Lisa, il décida de lui dire qui était son fils. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'irait pas se précipiter auprès de lui._

- Lisa, vous l'avez déjà vu, _il lut la stupéfaction sur son visage_, il travaille à l'hôpital depuis peu. C'est le…

- Le Dr Thomson, elle vit à l'expression de Wilson que son instinct avait vu juste, Oh mon Dieu !.... est-ce qu'il sait ?

- Non, j'ai discuté avec lui, s'il a trouvé son père il ignore encore le nom de sa mère. Ça lui a pris du temps mais grâce à votre lettre, il a fini par trouver.

- Il doit me haïr…. Je les ai trahi tous les deux, **je** l'ai abandonné, pas son père puisqu'il ne savait rien de son existence.

- Lisa…. Lisa, écoutez-moi, il ne m'a pas paru en colère contre vous. Il cherche des réponses, je vous raconte ce qu'il ma dit et ensuite vous me parlerez de votre choix d'accord ?

- Oui.

_Elle écouta Wilson lui répéter ce que Gregory lui avait dit. A la mention de la lettre son cœur se serra, au souvenir de ce jour._

- Voilà vous savez tout…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, House lui dira que vous êtes sa mère, il sait que c'est important pour lui, il n'essaiera pas de l'influencer. Ensuite tout se passera entre ce garçon et vous.

- J'ai peur James, que va-t-il arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas Lisa, mais laissez faire le temps. Vous devez garder espoir, faites leurs confiance à tous les deux. Oui…. J'ai bien dit à tous les deux. House a réagi violemment à cette nouvelle, c'est certain, après tout il n'a appris sa paternité que hier soir, c'est dur à gérer. Termina Wilson

- Tout s'arrangeait pour nous, ça a été si difficile, mais nous étions enfin heureux. Je crois que le destin en a décidé autrement. Il se venge du choix que j'ai fait. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je croyais avoir trouvé le bonheur, je l'aimais, il y a eu ce bal, cette nuit et sa disparition du campus le lendemain. Toutes ses ex petites amies n'ont pas arrêté de me dire que venant de la part de House cette attitude n'était pas surprenante. J'étais tellement déçu, je me sentais trahi, il avait joué avec moi, du moins j'en étais persuadée. Et voilà que trois semaines plus tard je me rendais compte que j'étais enceinte.

- Vous auriez pu le rechercher pour lui dire ?

- Pourquoi, j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait quitté. J'ai décidé de mettre notre enfant au monde et de … l'abandonner. J'ai caché la grossesse grâce à des vêtements amples, ma prise de poids a été mise sur le compte d'une déprime suite à ma déception amoureuse.

- Mais, vous suiviez toujours vos cours, comment avez-vous fait ?

- je restais enfermée dans ma chambre ou à la bibliothèque. J'ai accouché à la fin des examens…. Le 7 juin 1986, même mes parents ne l'ont pas su. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ensuite il y a eu les vacances et j'ai attaqué ma deuxième année. Je crois que tout cela m'a poussé à me réfugier dans les études d'abord et par la suite dans mon travail…. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Et il y a eu ce vide en moi…. Ce besoin d'être mère et mes échecs, jusqu'à Rachel. Tout ça m'a fait repenser à Gregory, à cet enfant que j'avais abandonné. Je me suis dit que mes difficultés à avoir un enfant étaient une punition.

- Pourquoi ne pas…

- L'avoir gardé et élevé malgré tout ?

- Oui, _acquiesça Wilson_, peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été facile, mais possible non ?

- J'ai eu peur, peur d'être obligée d'arrêter mes études, peur du regard des autres, peur de la réaction de mes parents. Si, s'il avait été là…tout aurait été différent. Elle se remit à pleurer.

_Wilson se contenta de l'étreindre de nouveau, que pouvait-il faire de plus. Elle avait dû faire un choix difficile sur la base d'informations fausses concernant House. Elle était jeune et commençait ses études. Il comprenait et il respectait son choix, tout comme il comprenait la réaction violente de son ami. Car il était le seul à savoir que House avait toujours voulu être père. Il le lui avait avoué un soir où il s'était saoulé après le départ de Stacy. Il avait essayé de la convaincre mais, elle avait refusé d'avoir des enfants, privilégiant sa carrière. Il espéra de tout cœur que la situation finisse par s'arranger pour ses deux amis. Ils méritaient vraiment ce bonheur qui s'offrait enfin à eux. Une chose était certaine cependant, s'ils arrivaient à sortir de cette crise, ils pourraient envisager l'avenir sereinement. Ils sauraient faire face à toutes les difficultés qui pourraient se présenter._

_En se réveillant la première personne que vit House fut Thomson, dormant dans le fauteuil près de lui. Son fils, il n'en revenait toujours pas, pourtant maintenant qu'il savait, il reconnaissait certains de ses traits mais aussi ceux de Lisa. Le simple fait de penser à elle le rendit à la fois furieux et triste. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Leur faire ça ? La voix de son fils le tira de ses pensées._

- Salut, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Ça va certainement mieux que toi, les fauteuils ne sont pas réputés pour leur confort.

- J'ai connu pire…. Je l'ai dit à Treize, lorsqu'elle m'a vu m'installer près de toi pour la nuit.

- Elle ne dira rien, et puis de toute façon je m'en fous…. Wilson ne…

- Non, il ne m'a pas dit qui est ma mère.

- Tu veux toujours savoir, n'est-ce pas,

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, il respira un grand coup et dit d'une traite, c'est Lisa Cuddy.

- La directrice ! Ta future femme ! C'est ma mère ?

- Ex future femme, oui c'est elle, aucun doute. En voyant l'air troublé de son fils, ça va Gregory ?

- Oui, c'est juste … Cela fait si longtemps que je cherche à mettre un visage sur cette écriture…. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser et pourtant aller la voir me stresse encore plus que pour toi.

- C'est parce que tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonné. Affirma-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Non, je ne lui en veux pas, d'autant plus que je sais qu'elle a essayé de me retrouver il y a 15 ans.

- Co…comment ?

- C'est la personne des services sociaux qui m'a donné la lettre qui me la dit. Seulement en m'abandonnant elle a renoncé à ses droits parentaux, donc elle n'avait aucun moyen de les obliger à leur dire ce que j'étais devenu. Même s'ils étaient parfaitement au courant.

- Tu vas aller lui parler ?

- Oui, après avoir été prendre une douche et me changer.

- A plus tard alors...

- Ah et reposes-toi, tu n'as peut-être pas pu m'amener à mes matchs de base-ball, mais on peut toujours se faire des virées à motos.

_Sans laisser le temps à son père de lui répondre, il quitta la chambre. Donc sa mère était Lisa Cuddy, il n'en revenait pas et en même temps il réalisait que cela ne le surprenait pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, il demanda à Brenda si la doyenne était arrivée et si elle était disponible. Elle répondit par l'affirmative à ces deux questions. Il frappa à la porte vitrée et entra, fit quelques pas dans le bureau et se figea au milieu de la pièce. _

_Cuddy était arrivée à l'heure et à peu près reposée, la visite de Wilson lui avait fait du bien. Bizarrement elle se surprenait à retrouver un peu d'espoir. Elle était plongée dans le bilan financier du service des urgences quand on frappa à la porte. Elle leva la tête et le vit entrer, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites. Elle eut du mal à déglutir._

_Ils restèrent ainsi face à face se dévisageant en silence, elle vit alors un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de son fils. Cela l'encouragea et elle rompit le silence._

- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

- En effet.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Lisa se leva, contourna son bureau et s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers le jeune homme immobile au milieu de son bureau. Son fils, LEUR fils était là, lui faisant face et lui souriant. Ce sourire, mon Dieu c'était le même que son père. Incapable de faire un pas de plus tellement ses jambes tremblaient, elle prit appui sur le dossier d'une des chaises placées face à son bureau. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer. _

_Pendant une fraction de seconde elle revit la petite tête brune qu'on amenait loin d'elle. Ce fût trop, elle se laissa glisser au sol, en sanglots, incapable de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. Elle essaya de parler mais c'est un son étrange qui se fit entendre. _

_Gregory, se précipita vers sa mère, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait une telle réaction. Bien sûr il s'attendait à la voir pleurer, c'était logique mais là, il était un peu pris au dépourvu. Alors il lui parla d'une voix douce, essayant de la calmer. Il la saisit par les bras, l'aida à se relever et la conduisit sur le canapé. Il trouva des mouchoirs en papier dans une de ses poches et les lui donna. _

_Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la prendre dans ses bras ? Continuer à lui parler ? Rester assis près d'elle et attendre ? Il opta pour la dernière solution. Enfin elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient rougis et son maquillage avait coulé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ne put dire qu'un seul mot._

- Pardon.

- Je t'ai pardonné le jour où j'ai lu ta lettre.

- Je…j'ai essayé de te retrouver mais…

- Je sais….non attends, il faut que tu saches que mes parents m'ont dit très tôt que je n'étais pas leur leur fils biologique, qu'ils m'avaient adopté. Ils m'ont aussi dit que ma véritable mère n'avait certainement pas eu d'autre choix…

- C'est faux ! j'aurais pu te garder, je…vous ai fait du mal à tous les deux.

- J'ai été heureux lorsque la personne des services sociaux m'a donné ta lettre, et encore plus quand elle m'a dit que tu avais voulu me retrouver.

- Ils…ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Ce jour là, j'ai su que je t'avais définitivement perdu.

- Oui mais grâce à ta lettre et aussi au soutien de mes parents j'ai entrepris mes recherches. Le seul regret que j'ai c'est qu'ils ne sont plus là pour voir que j'y suis arrivé.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Toi d'abord, à part ta lettre je ne sais rien.

_Lisa raconta donc à son fils tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Wilson, mis à part un petit détail, c'est une fois ses études de médecine terminées, sa spécialité en poche qu'elle avait pris la décision de récupérer son fils. Et encore une fois, la perte définitive de son enfant l'avait poussé à se réfugier dans le travail et elle avait décroché son poste de Doyenne et de Directrice d'hôpital._

_Curieusement Gregory éprouvait une certaine admiration pour sa mère biologique. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de cacher sa grossesse tout en suivant les cours de première année. Et puis elle avait tout de même décidé de lui donner la vie. Pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se remit à pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il la sentit hésiter un instant avant de l'étreindre à son tour._

_Lisa put enfin faire presque 24 ans plus tard ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire avant, serrer son fils dans ses bras. Bien sûr cela ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs. Elle aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête, le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait, était sans limite. Elle finit par se détacher de lui et d'une voix plein de tendresse, elle lui demanda de raconter son histoire à son tour._

_Et comme avec son père l'avant veille, il lui raconta son enfance et toutes les recherches qu'il avait faite pour les retrouver. Espérant que, s'il trouvait son père biologique ce dernier soit capable de reconnaître l'écriture de la lettre. _

- Voilà tu connais toute mon histoire.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'autre à mon sujet ?

- Non, mais il a été surpris quand je lui ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas et que tu avais essayé de me retrouver il y a quinze ans.

- Je l'ai perdu…. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère….Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de problème cardiaque. _S'inquiéta-t-elle_.

- Ça va aller, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Et il finira par te pardonner…enfin pas tout de suite….c'est tout de même une sacrées tête de mule.

- Non, il n'y aura pas de pardon, je le connais bien, pas cette fois. Tu souris, tu es plus optimiste que moi.

- Disons que je fais confiance à James Wilson, sa conscience. Il m'a parlé, il est passé te voir je pense que l'étape suivante c'est Greg.

- Alors dans ce cas nous serons vite au courant. Wilson viendra faire son rapport.

- Il est déjà 11h20, est-ce qu'il est autorisé à un jeune interne d'inviter sa Directrice au restaurant ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un article qui l'interdise dans le règlement. Tu me laisses dix minutes….depuis le début de notre conversation tu me tutoies, sans vraiment m'appeler. Je sais que maman n'est pas de mise, mais Lisa fera très bien l'affaire_. Dit-elle en souriant. _

- C'est noté….Lisa.

_Et c'est sous le regard inquisiteur et étonné de Brenda que vingt minutes plus tard la Doyenne l'avertissait qu'elle sortait déjeuner et qu'elle ne serait de retour que vers 14h00. Pourquoi diable allait-elle déjeuner avec ce jeune interne._

_Au même instant dans la chambre de House, le Dr Manning lui donnait les résultats de ses examens. _

- Votre état est satisfaisant pas de problème cardiaque à signaler, cependant vous allez rester sous bêtabloquants encore quelques temps. Vous avez eux une tachycardie sinusale, causée par une très forte émotion et un énorme stress.

- Et mon arrêt cardiaque ?

- Une des conséquences de cette arythmie. Je vous referai passer des examens dans quinze jours. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin, mais il vous faut du repos pendant les prochains jours, donc je vous mets en arrêt et évitez toute émotion forte On va essayer.

- Non n'essayez pas, faites le.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr Manning, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il se repose.

- Tiens St Jimmy qui arrive juste à temps pour rassurer le bon docteur que je serai un gentil patient.

- Je vous le laisse, bon courage Wilson ! _lança Manning réprimant à grand peine son envie de rire._

_Le silence s'instaura dans la chambre. Wilson prit place dans le fauteuil et observa son ami. Ce dernier était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'offusqua pas que House l'ignore, au contraire il attendit patiemment._

_House repensait à ce que lui avait dit son fils. Comme ça elle l'avait essayé de le reprendre en vain. Pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné alors que lui était fou de rage à l'idée qu'elle l'ait empêché d'être père. C'était d'autant plus dur à encaisser qu'il désirait fonder une famille avec Stacy, mais elle avait toujours dit non. Comment aurait-il géré son problème à la jambe dans ces conditions, aurait-il été le même une fois père ? _

_Il y a vingt quatre s'il ne s'était pas fait virer il aurait été voir Lisa, lui aurait dit qu'il voulait faire partie de sa vie. Là il aurait su pour son fils. Il soupira, pas vraiment certain des sentiments qu'il aurait éprouvé à l'époque à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Bien sûr aujourd'hui c'était facile de se sentir trahi, de reprocher son choix à Lisa. Mais objectivement il se demanda ce qu'aurait donné leur relation avec un enfant à cette époque. _

_Aujourd'hui grâce à Rachel, il savait que c'est un rôle qui lui convenait. Et puis il pensa à Lisa, à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer toutes ces années. Rachel avait dû être un véritable don du ciel pour elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas craquer, subitement il eut vraiment honte de lui avoir hurlé dessus. Après tout il l'aimait depuis vingt cinq ans, ils avaient enfin franchi le pas tous les deux, il lui avait demandé de devenir sa femme. Et son caractère de merde venait de tout foutre en l'air. _

_Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et il se sentait vraiment fatigué, vidé de toute énergie. Il se tourna enfin vers Wilson qui le regardait un petit sourire en coin. Curieux qu'il ne lui ait pas déjà parlé de Greg et Lisa. _

- J'ai vraiment l'air aussi idiot et désespéré que ça pour que tu te souries autant ?

- Si ce n'était pas le Grand Gregory House, je trouverais même la situation attendrissante.

- C'est ça continues, fous-toi de moi.

- Tu te rends compte que tes émotions 'humaines' ont failli te tuer ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ta tête si un ado arrivait et te dise 'salut papa !'

- Ok tu marques un point, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai c'est vrai….tu vas lui parler ?

- Oui…mais pas tout de suite. Heu à propos je sors demain et….

- C'est bon tu peux venir à l'appartement. De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- En effet, j'ai plus d'affaires chez toi que chez moi et le reste est chez nous….chez Lisa

- « Chez nous ? »

- Wilson ! menaça House.

- Ok, je te laisse, je viendrai te chercher demain.

_Il regarda son ami partir, il allait retrouver les joies de la cohabitation. Il espéra juste qu'elle ne s'éternise pas. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Enfin voici la suite ....désolée pour cette attente._

_Merci pour les reviews!  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

_A 14h00 précise, Brenda vit la Doyenne revenir avec le Dr Thomson. Tous deux semblaient de très bonne humeur et ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Elle essaya de chasser les idées scabreuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il était vraiment trop jeune et puis elle était fiancée à House. Pourtant elle remarqua le petit signe de la main qu'ils s'échangèrent alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur. Cuddy s'arrêta à son niveau._

- Pas de catastrophe durant mon absence ?

- Non, Mr Carlson a prévenu d'un léger retard, il ne sera là qu'à 15h20.

- Parfait.

_Gregory passa voir son père, il dormait. Le médecin en lui vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide que les données du moniteur étaient bonnes. Rassuré, il quitta la chambre et retourna auprès de ses collègues. Il avait à peine franchi la porte que Foreman s'en prit immédiatement à lui._

**- D'où viens-tu Thomson ?** **Tu as disparu depuis plus de deux heures !**

- Pause déjeuner tu connais _? Dit-il sur un ton amusé_.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? **On a un patient, j'ai dû faire les examens que TU devais faire !**

- Non, que TU m'avais ORDONNÉ de faire….je constate que ça ne t'as pas tué.

**- Merde ! Pour qui tu te prends ! House ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas !? Bon sang ne saurait mentir !**

_Sa dernière réplique jeta un froid et le silence de plomb s'installa. Foreman, Taub et Chase le regardaient stupéfaits, incertains de bien avoir compris le sens de sa dernière phrase. Quant à Rémy elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir le fou rire qui la gagnait devant les têtes médusées de ses collègues. Gregory junior avait autant de répartie que Gregory senior, cela promettait de futurs différentiels mouvementés._

- Bon devant vos « cerveaux lents » et non pas vos «cerfs-volants », je me dois de vous le dire plus clairement. Je suis le fils biologique de Gregory House.

**- House est ton père ! C'est génial !**_ lança Chase, heureux pour Thomson malgré sa_ _surprise._

- Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu une crise cardiaque, l'émotion sans doute ?

- En plein dans le mille Taub…. **Pour une fois !** _Se moqua Gregory_.

**- Je le savais ! Ce n'était pas normal cette complicité entre vous !** _S'exclama Foreman, fier de sa déduction._

**- Et toi tu as tout faux comme toujours ! Je n'en ai eu confirmation que jeudi et lui ne le sait que depuis lundi soir !**

Foreman était fou de rage de se faire moucher par Thomson, fils de House ou pas. En plus ce petit con se foutait de lui devant les autres qui se marraient. Il se leva, l'air menaçant, défiant le jeune homme du regard. C'est alors que Wilson qui avait assisté à toute la scène du couloir, entra dans le bureau.

- Ah Gregory, je te cherchais, je viens de voir ta mère. Elle te demande de prendre une bouteille de vin si tu en veux pour ce soir. Comme elle n'en boit pas, il n'y en a pas chez elle.

- Merci, j'en amènerai une.

- Vu la tête que font tes collègues je suppose que tu viens de leur apprendre la nouvelle ? _Nota Wilson avec amusement_

- Seulement pour mon père, en ce qui concerne ma mère j'allais justement le faire.

_Il hésita, regarda Foreman et lui fit un magnifique sourire, la mâchoire de ce dernier se crispa encore plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir un House plus jeune en face de lui. Pourtant la présence de Wilson l'obligea à rester tranquille. Il trouverait bien le moyen de se venger. _

- Justement Foreman me demandait tout à l'heure où j'étais passé pendant plus de deux heures. Et bien j'ai invité ma mère à déjeuner. Et quand un médecin mange en compagnie de la Directrice, _il appuya l'intonation_, il lui est difficile de chronométrer son temps de pause.

_Cette seconde annonce tout aussi explosive que la première, les laissa tous sans voix. Foreman se rassit, Taub faisait la carpe avec sa bouche, seuls Chase et Rémy souriaient béatement. Aux moins eux semblaient ravis d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Wilson lui était hilare, le spectacle était plaisant. Seulement à la vue de Foreman il décida qu'il serait plus sûr de soustraire Gregory à ses collègues._

- Bon la distribution de cigares attendra demain ! Gregory tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui tu devais passer dans mon service.

- Ah oui, House veut que tu m'apprennes à déceler les vrais faux symptômes de cancer.

- Un peu tordu comme formulation, mais c'est ça ! Allez viens, _s'adressant aux autres_ : Inutile de vous préciser que pour l'instant toute cette histoire reste entre les murs de cette salle.

_Il sortit de la pièce sans attendre la réponse, suivi par Thomson. Après quelques mètres ce dernier l'attrapa pas le bras et le fit s'arrêter._

- Merci Wilson. J'ai bien cru que Foreman allait me mettre son poing dans la figure.

- Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, c'est qu'un sale con jaloux. Déjà qu'il ne t'aimait pas !

- Un père Chef de Service, une mère Directrice et Doyenne. Il ne fera rien, trop peur de se faire virer…. D'ailleurs pourquoi il est toujours là, il devrait être chef de service à son âge non ?

- Comme dirait si bien House, c'est un jeune taureau émasculé. _Répliqua aussitôt Wilson, qui avait toujours eu du mal à supporter Foreman et sa suffisance._

- Bon si on se mettait au boulot !

- C'était un faux prétexte.

- Je sais, mais l'idée me plait, enfin si tu es disponible ?

- Ok, pour la bouteille de vin j'étais sérieux.

- C'est noté.

_La journée passa vite pour chacun, l'équipe discuta au sujet de ce fils surgi de nulle part et surtout des parents. Tous sauf Foreman qui préféra s'enfermer dans le laboratoire pour faire les analyses de leur patient. Wilson fut heureux d'enseigner son savoir. Cuddy se réjouissait de dîner avec son fils le soir même. Même pour House la journée passa vite, puisqu'il dormit pratiquement une bonne partie de l'après-midi. _

_Il était un peu plus de 17h30 lorsque son fils entra dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air heureux, il en fut ravi. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'interroger au sujet de Lisa._

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux et je m'emmerde !

- -Incroyable pourtant tu peux exercer tes deux passe-temps favoris, faire la sieste et regarder tes soaps.

- C'est moins drôle quand tu n'as que ça à faire. Heureusement je sors demain je vais chez Wilson.

- J'ai dit à l'équipe que tu étais mon père et…

- Foreman était jaloux, Taub avait un air idiot et les deux autres devaient être heureux.

- **Et un A+ pour le Dr House ! **Wilson est arrivé au bon moment, j'avais un peu chatouillé Foreman et il était à deux doigts de me sauter à la gorge.

- Je suppose qu'il a dû te chercher ?

- Disons qu'il voudrait bien être Calife à la place du Calife.

- Ok Iznogoud sera son nom de code. _Décida House en riant_.

- Le coup de grâce est venu quand je leur ai donné le nom de ma mère.

_Il savait qu'à son évocation, son père allait automatiquement être sur la défensive. Ce qui fut le cas quand il le vit se crisper. Pourtant il nota l'éclair de curiosité dans son regard._

- Je lui ai parlé, nous avons déjeuné ensemble et ce soir je vais dîner avec elle. Comme ça je ferai connaissance avec ma petite sœur.

Rachel va te plaire, elle est adorable, elle_…. House s'arrêta net, parler de Rachel accentua son absence. _

- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu …

- Et Lisa ?

- ……

- Greg, je voudrais juste que tu répondes à une simple question.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais appris ta venue il y a 24 ans ?

- Oui….

- Je…. Je ne sais pas…. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'arrête pas de me poser la même question. J'ai commencé à avoir le désir d'être père il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais avec Stacy à l'époque. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants…. Et puis…. _Il s'arrêta, il n'avait pas envie de parler du reste._

Merci, au moins tu ne me dis pas que tout aurait été merveilleux. Tu as des doutes, des désirs perdus….Tout comme Lisa…. En y réfléchissant je crois que le moins paumé des trois c'est moi.

- J'en ai bien l'impression oui….

- Je vais te laisser, je passerai te voir chez Wilson.

_Alors que Gregory allait quitter la chambre, il lui lança._

- Dis-lui, dis à Lisa qu'elle peut venir me voir…. Si elle veut.

_Son fils se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, et il partit. Alors pour la première fois depuis son arrêt cardiaque, House se sentit mieux, soulagé. Et, il commença à imaginer leur avenir, un avenir non plus à trois mais à quatre. _


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

Merci de l'avoir lue et merci pour les reviews.

j'en ai deux autres en cours...vous les aurez bientôt

* * *

_Lisa Cuddy arriva ce jeudi matin de très bonne humeur. Brenda fut heureuse de voir que la « patronne » avait retrouvé son sourire. Elle se dit que cela devait être à cause de ce jeune docteur Thomson. Ce qui était effectivement le cas mais, pas pour les raisons auxquelles elle pensait. De plus aucune rumeur de rupture avec House ne lui était parvenue aux oreilles. Pourtant l'hôpital avait son lot de commères. Les vestiaires et la salle de repos étaient les endroits les plus propices à la diffusion des dites rumeurs. _

_Elle accueillit la directrice avec un large sourire.  
_

- Bonjour Brenda

- Bonjour Dr Cuddy

- Rien de spécial ?

- Non, à part ce dossier qui pourrait peut-être intéresser l'équipe du Dr House.

- Faites-voir….arthrite, tension, difficulté respiratoire…..le patient à…16 ans ! Parfait je vais le leur apporter .

_Cuddy déposa ses affaires dans son bureau et, dossier en main, se dirigea vers le service de diagnostic. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en arrivant furent les deux groupes bien distincts qui s'étaient formés. Si on pouvait parler de groupe ! Foreman se tenait seul au bout de la table tandis que les quatre autres s'étaient regroupés près de l'entrée_

_Elle allait devoir s'en mêler pour le bien de l'équipe. Gregory lui avait rapporté la veille au soir son altercation avec Foreman qu'il jugeait amusante . Elle y avait tout de suite vu un réel problème, lui une simple joute verbale…. Pour cela il ressemblait bien à son père ! Elle sourit intérieurement à cette pensée._

_Elle poussa la porte vitrée et déposa le dossier sur la grande table. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers elle. Son fils lui sourit mais comme les autres la salua d'un « bonjour Dr Cuddy ». Au boulot elle était avant tout sa patronne._

- Bonjour, je vous apporte un os à ronger. Je compte sur vous, et sauf en cas de nécessité absolue, vous n'appelez pas House.

- Parfait, il revient quand ? _demanda Foreman_.

- Normalement lundi d'après ce que m'a dit son cardiologue.

Quatre jours sans House, je crois que l'on devrait s'en sortir, puisqu'on a junior avec nous ! _lança Chase en riant et en jetant un regard moqueur vers le neurologue._

_Cuddy prit sa respiration et s'adressa à eux. Tous comprirent au son de sa voix qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucune réplique._

- Justement à ce propos, le Dr Thomson est effectivement notre fils. Mais c'est avant tout un jeune médecin compétant. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il fasse son internat dans ce service, rien d'autre. Donc je ne veux aucune sorte de rivalité entre vous, ni de parti pris, _elle foudroya Foreman du regard_. Il est avant tout votre collègue et de ce fait n'a pas à vous servir de larbin ou autre. Ici vous êtes tous logés à la même enseigne ! et je vire le premier qui crée des problèmes ! y compris mon fils. Ai-je été assez claire ?

- Oui

- Tout à fait

- Message reçu

- Parfait, dans ce cas mettez-vous au boulot !

_Cuddy sortit de la salle et aperçut Wilson par la porte restée ouverte de son bureau. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, puisque c'était son jour de repos. Elle alla le retrouver._

- Wilson ?

- Ah bonjour Cuddy, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je viens juste récupérer mon portable et….House.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Vous avez vu son médecin, il…

- Je ne parle pas de sa santé….

- Je sais…. Le mieux serait de lui demander vous-même, je le ramène chez moi.

- Gregory m'a prévenu. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il… qu'il veut bien me voir. _Elle se mit à pleurer._

- Hé ! ça va aller, _il la prit dans ses bras_. Si chacun de vous dit à l'autre ce qu'il ressent exactement ça ira.

- J'ai peur.

- Lui aussi…

- Je …. Je viendrai samedi vers 14h00.

- Bien, je vais le prévenir et avec votre fils comment ça c'est passé ?

- Mieux que je n'aurai pu l'espérer. Il est venu à la maison hier soir, Rachel l'adore…. Tu crois au destin James ? _demanda-t-elle laissant tomber le vouvoiement qu'ils s'imposaient sur leur lieu de travail._

- Comme tout le monde je suppose, lorsque ça m'arrange d'y croire, pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que ce qui nous arrive maintenant, ce n'est pas pour rien. Après tout on était sur le point de s'engager pour… un contrat à durée indéterminée. Je crois que si nous arrivons à surpasser cette …. Crise, nous serons capables d'affronter toutes les difficultés qui pourraient surgir.

- C'est en effet une façon de voir la chose…. Bon il est temps que j'y aille. Courage Lisa.

_Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et quitta son bureau, suivi de Lisa. Lui se dirigea vers la chambre de House, elle sur le balcon qui surplombait le hall. Elle voulait le voir, dix minutes plus tard c'était chose faite. Il était sagement installé dans le fauteuil que Wilson poussait alors qu'il lançait des « convoi exceptionnel ! Laissez passer ! » Sous l'œil amusé de certains, outré des autres. Elle remarqua aussi son imperceptible mouvement de tête vers son bureau et elle sourit. Elle soupira, regarda l'heure, 8h50, il était temps qu'elle retourne travailler. _

_Une fois les portes de l'hôpital franchies, House s'était levé et avait claudiqué jusqu'à la voiture de Wilson. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau, pourtant il aurait bien aimé juste l'apercevoir, elle lui manquait et Rachel aussi. Il entendit le plip du déverrouillage centralisé et monta dans la voiture sans un mot._

_Wilson le laissa tranquille .Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre il avait trouvé House prêt, qui l'attendait assis dans le fauteuil roulant . Il lui avait à peine dit bonjour. Il n'avait consenti à parler et à lancer ses remarques qu'en sortant de l'ascenseur. Wilson n'était pas dupe, il l'avait fait exprès dans l'espoir que Lisa serait dans le hall ou à proximité. Histoire d'attirer son attention._

_En arrivant dans l'appartement House se sentit un peu perdu, comme ces chiens abandonnés sur le bord de la route et qui parfois terminent dans un refuge. La comparaison le fit sourire, il ne tenait qu'à lui de retrouver une gentille famille d'accueil. Il en avait bien une en vue mais, il fallait que la maîtresse de maison décide d' adopter un chien errant. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre une visite au refuge. _

_Il jeta sa veste et le sac en papier contenant ses médicaments sur le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Puis s'arrêtant, il se tourna vers Wilson qui l'observait._

- Merci Jimmy.

- De rien…. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, je vais aller me reposer. Le traitement d'Evans m'abrutit un peu.

- Ok.

_Wilson regarda House quitter le salon, il lui parlerait de la venue de Lisa plus tard. Il avait encore besoin de se reposer._

_Il se réveilla vers 13h00, reposé et un peu plus détendu que le matin. Il alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller complètement. Dix minutes plus tard il rejoignait Wilson dans le salon. Son ami était à son bureau apparemment en train de rédiger un compte rendu quelconque. _

- Tu ne sais pas que les jours de repos sont faits pour se reposer Wilson !

- Merde House ! C'est moi qui ai failli avoir une attaque !

- Pourtant le toc de ma canne s'entend non ? Surtout sur du parquet qui je te rappelle grince par endroit.

- Si tu veux manger il y a ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur, _dit-il en baissant le capot de son ordinateur. _

- C'est quoi ? _Demanda House qui avait surpris l'air gêné de Wilson_.

- Des tomates farcies.

- Je m'en lèche les babines de gourmandise, tu as des bières ?

- Evidemment !

_House alla donc se faire réchauffer son repas tout en se demandant ce que Wilson lui cachait. Il n'était pas sur son traitement de texte, ça il en était sûr. La curiosité devint plus forte que tout. Il devait savoir, il mit les tomates dans le micro-onde, le régla et l'alluma. Il posa sa canne sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'avança doucement vers Wilson. Le bruit du micro-onde couvrait sa progression . _

_Il arriva enfin derrière Wilson et, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre, l'espionna. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Wilson sous le pseudo de « Ulysse » discutait avec une certaine « Médusa ». _

**- Ah ah ! **

**- Bordel House ! Dégage !**

- Rencontre par internet ?

**- Non, discussion avec une vieille amie point barre !**

- Je vais te croire ! _IL se saisit des bras de Wilson les lui ramenant en arrière, l'immobilisa._

**- Lâche-moi ! Putain t'es chiant !**

_Loin de le laisser, House en profita pour lire leur échange. Et il resta stupéfait, cette « Médusa » parlait de lui avec Wilson. Il lut rapidement les dernières phrases de l'échange._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il vient de se lever.

- Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

- Non, pas encore. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, c'est ton ami non ?

- Justement

- Elle vient le voir samedi c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Parfait, tu pourras venir chez moi

- Je ne sais pas si….

- Si quoi ?

- Toujours là Jimmy ?

- Ça va ?

_House avait lâché Wilson et s'était reculé pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il regardait son ami, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Ce dernier en profita pour répondre et aussi pour clore sa conversation._

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Et comment sais-tu ce que je crois. _Le ton était égal_

- Tu dois te dire que j'ai parlé de tes affaires avec une parfaite inconnue trouvée sur le net.

- C'est effectivement ce que je me disais.

- Et bien non, il s'agit de Sam….

- Sam…comme Sam la première ex-madame Wilson ?

- Heu oui…. Nous nous sommes retrouvés lors d'un repas avec des collègues communs.

- Et vous…enfin vous vous voyez ?

- Oui, _confirma Wilson attendant les sarcasmes de son ami_.

- Génial ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi !

- C'est tout ? Pas de mise en garde ? Aucune remarque ?

- Pour quoi faire ? vous êtes des grands, non…et puis je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils.

_Wilson vit son ami lui sourire et repartir vers la cuisine. Il se servit ses tomates, décapsula une bière et, s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de bar, s'attabla au comptoir de la cuisine. Wilson alla se prendre une bière et prit place à ses côtés. Il attendit que House termine puis, tous les deux une nouvelle bière en main, allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. _

- Au fait tu comptais me le dire quand que Lisa venait samedi ?

- Maintenant, j'attendais que tu sois réveillé et nourri.

- Bien…. C'est fait et maintenant ?

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'ai la trouille de la voir, de lui parler. Que je m'en veux de ma réaction…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ta réaction était parfaitement justifiée pour toi.

- Un peu excessive non ? Elle va m'en vouloir, j'ai été vraiment cruel avec elle. Je …. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

- Ça m'étonnerait, tu sais elle s'est beaucoup inquiété pour ta santé. La connaissant je suis certain qu'elle s'est sentie responsable. Et puis si cela peut te rassurer elle est aussi anxieuse que toi à l'idée de te voir.

- Tu…tu lui as parlé, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Greg, tu sais très bien que je ne te dirai rien. Mais, je vais te donner le même conseil. Dis lui exactement ce que tu m'as dit, il y a des années déjà et ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui.

- …..

- Ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il devant le mutisme de son ami_

- Oui, enfin je crois. _Puis regardant son ami, qui pût voir une certaine fierté dans son regard_, NOTRE FILS est médecin, et il deviendra un sacré bon médecin avec les années !

_Et la conversation se porta tout naturellement sur Gregory. House ne lui trouvant que des qualités bien sûr. Wilson put partir travailler l'esprit en paix le vendredi. House allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il alla trouver Cuddy pour lui dire que tout était Ok pour le samedi. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. _

_Il était presque 14h00, House installé sur le canapé regardait un documentaire sur la conquête de l'espace. Ou plutôt il voyait les images bouger, mais n'écoutait pas grand-chose. Son esprit était à l'affût du moindre bruit extérieur. Il entendit enfin, une voiture s'arrêter sur le parking, un premier bruit de portière puis, quelques secondes plus tard un deuxième. C'était elle, et elle était venue avec Rachel. _

_Il mit le téléviseur en veille, essuya les paumes de ses mains moites sur son pantalon et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il avait la bouche sèche, la respiration un peu plus rapide et il remercia mentalement le Dr Manning pour ses bêtabloquants. Son cœur gardant un rythme normal malgré sa nervosité. Il faillit ouvrir la porte sans plus attendre mais se refreina. _

_Lisa s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble. Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et sortit de sa voiture. Elle prit sa fille dans les bras, cette dernière privée de sa sieste enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Cuddy était nerveuse, elle resserra sa prise sur sa fille recherchant inconsciemment du courage dans ce geste. Elle traversa le hall, dépassa les boîtes aux lettres et stoppa à la première porte sur gauche. Elle sonna, deux coups brefs._

_La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Aucun des deux ne parlait, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Un bref signe de tête, un sourire timide et elle entra. Il referma la porte et la suivit dans le salon. Elle se retourna vers lui._

- Tu …vas mieux ?

- Oui…tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé, merci.

_Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par la situation. Heureusement pour eux Rachel, qui avait entendu la voix de House se contorsionnait dans les bras de sa mère pour le voir. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut elle lui tendit les bras._

- Papa à cou. Isous. _Cria-t-elle_

- Allez viens par là, _dit-il en la prenant._

_Rachel passa ses deux petits bras autour de son cou et déposa un énorme bisou sur sa joue. House serra la petite dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Bon sang ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Sa fille dans les bras il se dirigea vers la cuisine, alors que Lisa, enlevait gants et manteau et les posait sur l'un des fauteuils. Il assit la petite sur le comptoir, pour se soulager et ainsi l'avoir à sa hauteur._

- Allez, on enlève le bonnet et le manteau.

- Accord. _Puis elle le fixa droit dans les yeux_, papa pati, à pu, té ou ?

- Je …. Il _n'arrivait pas à répondre à une simple question d'une enfant de deux ans_.

- Papa était à l'hôpital car il était malade, _dit une voix féminine à leur côté, _mais maintenant il va revenir chez nous.

_En disant ces derniers mots, elle avait machinalement passé sa main dans le dos de House, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Alors House passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui, son autre bras entourant sa fille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, trop heureux de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre._

_C'est Rachel qui mit fin au câlin général en grognant._

- Elle est fatiguée, _constata House_

- Elle n'a pas fait sa sieste.

- Il n'y a qu'à la coucher dans mon lit

- Bonne idée.

_Lisa attrapa sa fille et l'amena dans la chambre, House lui, alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Comme par magie, la tension était tombée. Il déposait la tasse de thé sur la table basse du salon lorsque Lisa revint. Il s'assit sur le canapé et tapotant la place libre à côté de lui._

- Viens là_, dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Elle obéit, se tournant légèrement vers lui. Se laissant faire lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et c'est dans un même élan qu'ils dirent en chœur _

- Pardon !

- Je m'excuse Lisa, j'ai eu tort de te hurler dessus comme ça. Mais ….j'étais si furieux.

- Je comprends, ta réaction était normale.

- Pourquoi Lisa ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à l'époque ? Je ne peux pas te dire comment j'aurais réagi à ce moment là. Mais nous aurions été deux pour le supporter, quelque ait été notre décision.

- Je crois que j'avais une fausse idée de qui tu étais vraiment.

_Elle se remit à pleurer, il la prit contre lui, lui murmura un « raconte-moi » Alors, sa tête contre le torse de Greg, le bras de ce dernier l'enserrant, elle lui raconta. Il la laissa parler, n'exprimant ses émotions que par sa façon de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Quand elle termina son histoire, Lisa ne pleurait plus, elle se sentait soulagée. Alors à son tour, d'une voix mal assurée et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il lui expliqua son désir d'être père, ses espoirs, ses désillusions. Ce vide qu'elle et Rachel avaient fini par combler, l'importance qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dans sa vie désormais et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait d'avoir trouvé un fils. Leur fils._

_Lisa releva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il eu fini. Il baissa la sienne vers elle et l'embrassa, longuement, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Leurs mains partirent à la conquête de leurs corps respectifs. Un peu plus tard à bout de souffle :_

- J'espère que tu ne diras pas à Wilson que l'on vient de s'envoyer en l'air sur son canapé ?

- Aucune chance ! Pauvre Jimmy il nous ferait une crise.

- On rentre ?

- Oui….Lisa… je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi. On se marie toujours en juin ?

- Oui

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'un ancien couple fêtait de nouveau Noël ensemble, une famille pas si ordinaire que ça fêtait, elle, son premier Noël. _

**FIN**


End file.
